A Reaper's Peril
by Grellia
Summary: Grell was just doing his job, but someone had other things in mind. Can he be saved or will he perish? Rated T for abuse and rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters within. They belong to the amazing Yana Toboso.

The beginning of the day showed no signs of being anything but ordinary, not only did this hold true through the city of London, but also in the Reaper's Realm, at the offices of the London halls of the offices were relatively clean and quiet, aside from some workers talking amongst themselves, in some cases, talking to themselves or just being rambunctious. Yes, just a normal day that involved some working,  
whether in the actual office or in the field, collecting whatever souls that had been scheduled for that particular day. This included a certain red haired reaper, whom usually enjoyed to make a ruckus no matter what he did, whether it involved the work  
or socializing with the enemies of the reapers, Demons.

Grell Sutcliff, more commonly known as the reaper in red or the self proclaimed queen of the reapers was passing through the halls from his own office to the office of his superior, so that he could get his own assignments for the day, aside from the back logged  
work that he already had. He would finish that after the current assignment. As he passed his co-workers, he vaguely heard some talk about him or taunt him, but he pushed it back to keep himself from attacking the other workers. Once he got to the office, he turned and  
gave his trademark grin before pushing open the door and stepping inside, not surprised to see Wiliam busy with work. He closed the door behind himself then gave a quiet sigh before going to the desk.

William glanced up at the red head when he had entered into his office. "Morning, Sutcliff. Here to get your assignment, I assume?" He asked, keeping his green eyes on the other as the redhead approached his desk.

Grell simply shrugged and inwardly cringed when he saw a file with his name on it before picking up the To Die list assigned to him. "What else would I be here for, William?" He asked with a raised brow, looking up to meet his superior's gaze. He knew that the other found  
him as annoying, if not more so, than the rest of his coworkers. It bothered him, but he couldn't make a fuss about it since it would just land him to being demoted once more and he really didn't want to have to use those scissors again. It would also land him with more work  
than he already had.

Will looked at the red head. "Why, naturally, I'd expect you to be throwing yourself all over me as you normally would." He replied, then watched as he picked up his assignment. "I expect the paperwork to be on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. It's about time you actually got  
some work done."

Grell gave a humorless laugh as he looked down at the assignment, which Will really didn't expect to come from the other. Was something wrong? Grel then looked up at him before adjusting his red framed glasses "Not today. I actually want to get something done today." He replied brushing his  
red hair back over his shoulders and turned to leave the office. "See you tomorrow." He said then left the office, looking around before heading over to the Death Scythe check in/ out area and checked out his trusty modified chainsaw death scythe. Soon after, he left the building, pocketing his list  
before leaving the Reaper Realm and entering the mortal realm shortly after. He took out his list once he was there and duly noted that the first death was to be in an hour's time and it was on the other side of the town. He slipped the list back in his pocket then decided to walk there since he didn't really have anything else to do at the moment to bide his time and he didn't want to see his Bassy tonight either, which was rather strange for the male. But, it also allowed him to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Later into the night, the reaper had been able to obtain the records that he was to collect and was now going to where the last one for the night. As he was moving from rooftop to rooftop, he stopped,  
feeling the uncanny feeling of being watched. He looked around, his green eye scanning the area surrounding him. He saw no one and knew that there weren't any other reapers in this particular area. After a  
few minutes, he started moving once more, remembering that he didn't have that much time until the record was to be collected. He quickened his pace, only to be stopped short when someone had come up from behind  
him and grabbed his hair, yanking it back, allowing the other to be thrown down from the roof and into the nearby alley. He managed to keep a hold of his Death Scythe when he had been flung by the hair. He used the  
scythe to help himself get up, ignoring the pain from the grip on his hair for the moment as he twisted to get away. He felt the grip on his hair vanish after he had gotten to his feet. Before he could react, his grip on  
the death scythe had slackened as it was torn from his hands and felt himself be lifted into the air and thrown to the other side of the alley, gasping when he hit the wall. He quickly got to his feet and looked around, seeing  
a figure holding his scythe, eyes widening when it was switched on. "My, my. I wonder what this toy of yours will do when it's turned on it's owner." He smirked and looked at the redhead. Grell recognized the voice with a distnct  
sinking feeling within himself.

After he had heard what was said, he was quick to move, turning and running as if his life depended on it. He ran through the city streets and down an alley, hearing the chainsaw rather close behind him. He got stopped by a dead end  
and not having much of a chance to do anything before his hair was grabbed and yanked back harder than before, earning a yelp from the shinigami, followed by slight begging. "Let me go." He said through clenched teeth, wanting to be freed  
and without his hair being torn out.

The other smirked, amused by the redhead's words. He shook his head and maintained a firm hold on Grell's hair, knowing that it was one of his weaknesses. "Now, now, Grell. You know I can't do that." He replied then thrust the  
chainsaw and it's blade up and into the reaper's back, listening to the pain filled cry that issued to the night as the rotating blades made contact with the other's skin. He then withdrew the weapon before dropping the redhead on the ground,  
ignoring the blood pouring from the wound.

Grell couldn't help the scream that had made it's way out when he felt the blade in his back, filling the entiretly of his being with unbearable pain. When he felt the blade be removed and his body fall to the floor, he managed to catch himself with his arms  
whimpering as he noticed the blood pool around him as he struggled to get up, but only feelng the pain from the inflicted injury. His eyes windened when his left arm was grabbed and pulled into an uncomfortable position behind himself, making the pain much worse.  
He grunted then ground his teeth a bit before speaking. "Bassy? Why?" He asked, not looking behind at the Phantomhive Butler.

Sebastian looked at the male. "Why, Grell? Because my master issued an order to kill you and that is what I'm going to do. Now move it before you lose an arm."

Grell grimaced, hearing the words from the other then shook his head. "No. I refuse to die like this." He muttered, his right arm swung out as he attempted to hit the butler. missing by an inch as he moved, pulling the arm tighter and decidng to bend it in an  
unnatural way, breaking it, reveling in the pain he was certain the other felt from the injuries he had inflicted upon him, but he really didn't care, he didn't care about the reaper, which made the command easier as he listened to the sounds from the redhead in front of him.  
"Are you afraid, Grell? Afraid that I'll remove your pitiful existence from this realm and the next?" He asked, keeping a hold of the other's hair and arm. He released the hold on his hair, but maintained the hold on the arm as he forced the reaper to turn around, pushing him to the  
wall.

Grell hissed in pain when he was pushed against the wall, feeling the effect from both his injuries. "Is that what you really think?" He asked, calmly, unaware of tears finding their way down his face.

Sebastian chuckled. "You know it is." He replied before inflicting more pain upon the reaper, leaving once he was satisfied his job was done.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, William walked through the halls of the office, a bit put off by the lack of the redheaded reaper. He walked over to the redhead's ofice and glanced inside through the small office window before  
shaking his head and going to his own office. He went inside and walked in before closing the door behind himself then walked over to his chair and sat down, reaching down and picking up the pile of paperwork that still  
needed to be done. As he gathered the papers together, he took a glance at the recent update to the To- Die list and tilted his head upon seeing 'Grell Sutcliff' written on it, next to the name was the cause of death, being  
'Demon Attack' next to it along with a portion of an address. "Dammit, Sutcliff. Can't even handle one assignment without dying." He said to himself before taking the paper and put the list in his pocket before leaving his ofice.  
"I'm going out. Knox, you're in charge until I return." He said as he left the office and appeared in the mortal realm. When he arrived, he held his Death Scythe in his hand as he ventured towards the part of the address the dispatch  
office had been given.

The first sound that got to William when he arrived at the alley was the sound of Grell's chainsaw Death Scythe. He found the Death Scythe after venturing in further and picked it up to turn it off so he could find its owner. It took him  
a few minutes before he managed to locate the redhead amongst the blood that littered the alley, grimacing slightly at the amount that was present. He moved closer then knelt beside the prone form of the redhead, frowning as he reached down and lifted the  
other's wrist, checking for a pulse. He gave a soft sigh feeling on, albeit very weak. "Grell?" He asked, setting the other's hand back down then assessing his injuries. He shook his head then carefully picked him up, earning a low groan of pain from the male in his arms  
as he left back to the Reaper Realm, deciding to take him to his own home. Once there, he laid the redhead on his bed then sighed before getting a few things.

When he returned to the bedroom, he blinked, seeing Grell trying to get up, but went over and sat beside him. "Don't move, Sutcliff." He said, placing a hand on the other's shoulder lightly.

Grell looked at the other confused for a moment. "It hurts... A lot." He muttered as he laid back down, choosing to lay on his stomach for the time being. "Especially that."

William watched his subordinate then down at the other's back. "It's amazing that you're not paralyzed or worse." He replied as he ran a finger near the the gash and shook his head. "What happened?" He asked, getting up from the bed and began doing his best to clean and stitch up the wounds.

Grell tensed when he felt the finger near the area. "Sebastian came and attacked me, cutting my back with my Death Scythe after yanking my hair back. A lot of the cuts were done by it..." He trailed off and looked at him after wincing. "Am I going to die?"

William shook his head. "No, not if I can help it." He replied with a shrug. "I don't think the other injuries are that bad, aside from this one here. It'll need a lot of attention so it heals properly. Your reaper healing abilities may not work much due to what was used." He said as he cleaned out the wound  
and bandaged it, listening to the whimpers that escaped the redhead's lips. "Now that that's done, let's get you something else to wear, since your clothes are torn up and not really worth wearing unless someone sews it up." He replies then went to the closet to see what he had available for the redhead to wear  
for the time being. Once he had found something, he turned back around to look at the other, noting the stillness of the other. After a moment, he walked over to him and sighed before taking hold of the other's wrist and checking for a pulse. He sighed with relief that he felt one, then sat beside him before reaching over  
and taking the redhead's glasses off and setting them on the bedside table. He didn't want to disrupt him from his sleep since he needed it. He sat beside him then ran a hand gently through the tangled mess of red that was the other's hair. "You're safe now. Rest." He whispered then sighed. He did find the redhead annoying,  
but not the bad kind of annoying. He just wouldn't let it show due to the image he had to maintain.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, William woke earlier than usual to check on his redheaded subordinate. He walked closer to the other and looked at him, not quite surprised that he remained in the same position as when William had left him the night before. Even if Grell had wanted to move during the night, the injury from the death scythe would still be quite painful, until it did heal all the way, how it should. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the bandages and other things that adorned the redhead's body before reaching out and brushing away a few strands of hair from the other's back so he could examine the more serious wound where the death scythe had been brought. He sighed, shaking his head. "You're lucky that you're still among the living, Sutcliff. I told you that something like this would happen, but you didn't listen." He muttered, standing. He got a piece of paper out andwrote a few things on it before putting it close to Grell along with painkillers. He had a feeling the other would need them.

After he had finished that, he had one last thing on his agenda and that was to find out why. He grabbed his own death scythe and teleported himself out of the reaper realm and to the human realm. He knew where to go and soon found himself outside of the Phantomhive manor. He went to the door and knocked, waiting for an answer. He didn't have to wait long before the man he needed to talk to was present. "May I have a few words, /demon/?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Sebastian rose a brow before stepping outside and looking at the reaper. "What do you want, reaper?"

William narrowed his eyes. "What were you thinking? Attacking a reaper and knowing the consequences?"

Sebastian gave a laugh. "I was ordered by my master to kill him. Even you would agree that red haired menace needs to be gotten rid of, after all, he is the only one whom doesn't listen to rules and order. I'm sure you'd kill him if you had the chance. End his existence."

William shook his head. "No. Despite his failures, he is a valuable part of the London Division of reapers." He replied, snorting. "I want you to stay away from him. Because of you, there's a possibility he wouldn't be the same or he wouldn't be able to do things properly."

Sebastian chuckled. "You know he can't avoid me, Reaper. Perhaps next time, I'll just snap his neck. That should do it and if not, your dear Grell would likely never walk again. It would work in your favor after all, since he isn't reliable."

William narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his Death Scythe. "You touch him and I will see personally that you regret it."

Sebastian smirked. "I see I've hit a nerve, didn't I, Spears?" He asked, looking away as a bell rung. "Oh dear, it appears our time has to be cut short, my master needs me." He said, glancing back at William.

William rose a brow, but didn't launch his Scythe for the moment. "Remember what I said, Demon." He muttered, angrily then left the premises.

Once he was away from the Phantomhive manor, he shook his head."Damn it, Grell. Why do you have to be so hung up over someone who just wants you killed?" He said to himself before opening a portal and leaving the human realm behind, entering the shinigami realm. He headed towards the dispatch to gather various paperwork. While he was doing that, he looked around and waited to let their fellow workers know. He looked up when he heard footsteps from behind him, then turned and faced the blonde reaper, Ronald Knox. "What is it, Knox?"

Ronald looked at his elder before speaking. "Just wondering if you've seen Sutcliff-Senpai anywhere. He hasn't been in in awhile, I'm getting worried."

William looked over to Ronald before shrugging. "He's at my place for now, until he awakens. I found him outside covered in his own blood, and he had suffered an injury that may not heal properly."

Ronald blinked. "What do you mean?"

William sighed. "It means Sutcliff took a hit from his own Death Scythe and is lucky he is even alive." He answered, narrowing his eyes some. "I have to get these papers and go back home where I can keep an eye on him."

"Oh boy." Was all Ronald said as he left, wanting to finish up so he didn't have to deal with overtime yet again.

After awhile, William had gathered what he needed then left to his own home, wanting to make sure the redhead was still alive. He got to his apartment and let himself in, closing the door behind himself. He set the papers on the table then tilted his head as he heard a somewhat soft sobbing sound. He sighed then went down the hall and to the room where he had placed him. "You shouldn't cry like that, it's not ladylike." He said as he walked over towards the redhead and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as the other kept his head down in his arms, only looking up when William had entered.

Grell lifted his head slightly to see William better, his glasses dangling slightly. "It hurts, Will. More than I have ever imagined it would." He whimpered as a few tears fell from his eyes. He could handle a lot of pain and abuse, but this was something else altogether and he didn't like it.

"I know it hurts and it will for sometime." William answered, keeping his gaze on the other before reaching out to wipw the redhead's tears away. "Just rest. You won't be stuck with overtime this time."

Grell gave a soft snort before shifting to lay on his side, having grown annoyed with being on his stomach. ""I believe this pain is punishment enough." He muttered, looking away a bit. "I think it best I avoid that demon now." He whispered then looked over to Will. "Are you going to stay?"

"Well, yes, but I've work to do and you need your rest so that wound would heal." He said then noticed the slightly silence. He looked over to Grell and sighed seeing that he had passed out once more. He shook his head then got up, covering the other male then left to get started with his paperwork.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for both the delay and shortness of this chapter. Things have been quite busy lately and I haven't had much time.**

William worked through the night, getting up and checking on the redhead. He was starting to become concerned and it showed at the times he wanted it to. He was currently cleaning the injury and rebandaging it, though it showed some signs of healing, it wasn't doing it fast enough. He knew he'd have to take him to the hospital to ensure that he would actually have a chance to heal without infection, but also to see what other damage was done.

With a sigh, he gently woke the redhead. "Grell? I'm going to take you to the hospital." He said when he saw the other open his eyes.

Grell blinked, looking up at the other. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be sure that you heal right and don't have any lasting effect from it. I don't have what is needed to do that here."

Grell shook his head. "I don't want to."

"I'm not giving you a choice." William replied then picked him up, wincing at the sounds of pain that came from the redhead. "You have a better chance for survival at the hospital, Grell."

"I'm fine, Will." He replied, looking towards him slightly from the position that he was in from being picked up.

William shook his head. "No, you aren't." He replied, carrying the other out of the house then creating a portal to the hospital, ignoring Grell's sounds of protest.

Grell tried to squirm out of William's grip, not wanting to be in the hospital. He didn't even know how long he'd have to be in for. When he finally managed it, he got out of the hold, wincing when he fell on his ass. He got to his feet and shook his head, putting a hand on the wall to support himself, ignoring the feel of the pain coming from his back. He hissed when his hair made contact with a part of the wound that had come unbandaged. He flinched, looking around quickly before running away from William.

William had tried to keep a grip on the other, blinking when the other had managed to get out of it. He watched the other and noticed that the injury was indeed hurting the redhead, though the other wouldn't dare show it. His eyes widened when Grell had decided to run. "Dammit, Grell!" He said then chased after him. He didn't think the other would get that far before anything caught up to him. He needed a way to stop the other and keep him from hurting himself or making the injury worse. When he got closer to the fleeing redhead, William jumped out and tackled the other to the ground, wincing at the shriek that followed.

Grell hadn't expected William to jump on him so it took him by surprise when he felt the other's body hit his own. When it did, he couldn't help but let out a shriek of pain since the other had landed on his back. He struggled when the other tried to restrain him, trying to keep his back from the cool tiles since all it did was cause more pain. "GET OFF ME!" He shouted in a pained voice.

William just looked at the other before grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "You're staying here or else."

Grell brushed himself off and looked at William, tilting his head, wondering what he would do or threaten. "Or else what?"

"You're staying here until you heal or else you'll never see your Death Scythe again." He answered, dragging Grell back to the hospital area.

Grell blinked, shaking his head. "You can't be serious!"

"I am very serious." He replied when they got back to the hospital wing then checked Grell in. "You're not in any shape to complain or refuse. Unless, of course, you want to die." He replied, watching the redhead.

Grell bit his lip then went in without any further complaint. Two things he didn't want and wasn't ready for, death and losing his scythe. He stopped by the counter and looked back at William. "I'll only do this if you stay with or visit me." He replied thoughtfully, keeping his green gaze on the other.

"Fine, but, you have to stay there." He replied, walking with the other then watching as the nurses took the redhead back then sighed. "Keep me updated on his condition." He said to one of the nurses. "We will do our best." She said then left to help treat the redhead.

William didn't really want to leave, but he had to so he could finish up the back logged paperwork. Instead, he left to get the papers and returned, deciding to just do them in the waiting room. Half an hour later, he jumped, hearing a shriek come from inside where they had taken Grell. He ignored it for the moment since he wouldn't be able to know anything unless a doctor had come out to tell him. He sighed then adjusted his glasses before returning to his work.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, been working on several other things. Will make the next chapter longer.

Grell watched William leave then sighed before following the nurses to one of the many available rooms and sighed once more before getting on the bed that they had told him to.

A nurse and a doctor had come into the room and looked him over; ignoring the disdainful looks the redhead was giving them. "Hello, Mr. Sutcliff, I am Dr. Charles and I will be watching over you until you're fully healed to leave." He said then gestured to the nurse. "And this is Margerate, she will be assisting me and I do hope there will be no problems, as it will put you and your job in danger."

Grell shook his head. "I don't care who you are, just do what you have to. I don't even want to be here to begin with." He replied, laying his stomach and moving his hair so that it fell down the side, away from his back. He then folded his arms and rested his head on them. He watched as the nurse filled a syringe and came back, wincing when the substance was injected into him, feeling himself drift to sleep.

He woke several hours later, wincing as he looked around, trying to make sense of things until he remembered where he was. Once he did, he sat up quickly, wanting to get out, but, giving a faint growl when he felt a pair of arms push him back on the bed. "Best to stay down, Sutcliff."

Grell rolled his eyes, looking at William from where he was on the bed. "Why should I?"

"You've just had surgery and it'll make things worse if you move too much, possibly killing you." He replied, moving back to where he was. "You're very lucky, you know. That blade of yours could have and should have gone right through you."

"And what would be wrong with that? Are you upset that I'm still alive and darkening your doorway?" He asked with a glare. "If so, why bother helping me live?"

William looked at him then shook his head. "Well, you know that you dying wouldn't help matters as far as soul collections go. You're the best in that field and our division is understaffed enough as it is."

"Of course, it's to do with work; otherwise I'd be a guest in a coffin at the Undertaker's." He replied, crossing his arms. "Heaven forbid it be something else, like actually giving a damn _outside_ of work." He said with a sigh. He had been in love with the other for several years, but, he knew the other could care less.

William adjusted his glasses as he looked at the redhead. "According to the doctors here, you'll be healed and ready for work in two or three days, be prepared." He said, ignoring what Grell had said as he left the room.

Grell watched as he left then sighed, feeling his eyes begin to water. He was already hurt physically, why did emotionally have to be added to it? He didn't understand it. He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head slightly before putting his face in his hands and ignoring the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He didn't bothered to stop them as he cried, eventually crying himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days past by quickly for the redhead, whom mostly stared out of his hospital window, watching the other reapers carry on with their duties. He hadn't seen William since that day and he doubted he really wanted to see him either. He did what was expected of him, doing what the doctors had told him to and signing where he needed to in order to get out of there as soon as he could. He glanced over to the door when he had heard a knock then watched as the doctor monitoring him came in.

"How are you doing today, Grell? You should be able to go home today." He said, looking at the other on the bed.

Grell sighed and looked away for a moment, blinking to try clearing his vision and his mind from the painkillers. "Almost as they way I did when I first got here, except with my head in the damn clouds." He muttered when he looked back at the doctor.

"No need to be like that. I'm here to check on your injury and give you some painkillers to take home with you." He replied, walking over to the bed and helping the reaper to sit up, ignoring the slight wince from the redhead. He quickly examined him then nodded before getting a clipboard with a sheet of paper. "Sign this and you'll be on your way." He said, handing Grell the clipboard and pen before pulling out another pen and prescription pad, writing one out and passing it to him.

Grell looked down at the papers he had been given then signed where it instructed then passed it back to the doctor. "Any more rules I need to follow?" He asked as he took the prescription and looked at it.

"Nothing outside of taking it easy for the time being. I've already sent a note out to your supervisor stating you'll be back to work next week, giving you a week to rest and recuperate yourself." He said, looking at the redhead.

"Bet he was happy to hear that, now wasn't he?" He asked with a soft laugh as he got off the bed with help from the doctor then looked for his clothes. He went in the bathroom and put them on before coming back out. "See you later, but hopefully not too soon." He said then left the room carefully, heading to the pharmacy to get his medication then left the hospital all together.

After he had gone, he went to his home and took care of a few things before lying down. He'd been thinking about what to do now and decided that he would go after those that harmed him, in this case, it was Sebastian, but first, he wanted to get some actual rest and hope that no one came looking for him, though he knew William wouldn't. He was too obsessed with work. He shook his head as he thought about the other Shinigami as he ran a hand through his crimson locks before laying back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, eventually taking off his glasses and setting them on the bedside table before closing his eyes and finding himself drift to sleep once more, the effects of the painkiller still in him.

A couple of hours later, he woke to the sound of knocking on his front door. He sat up wincing a bit as he rubbed his eyes then got off the bed and put his glasses on once more before going out to find out who was at his door at that hour.

Upon opening his door, he blinked then stared at the male that now stood there. "William? I can say that I'm quite surprised by your visit." He said simply, keeping his gaze on the other. He was curious about why his supervisor was there.

"I came to see how you were after you got released from the hospital today. I trust you are doing what you should be and what the doctor told you to?" He asked, adjusting his glasses slightly as he kept his gaze level with the other.

Grell chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I'm doing all that, and I was resting until you came here." He replied with a shrug as he leaned against the wall near the door.

"I also understand that you will not be working for a few weeks, or so the doctors informed me this morning. We will be understaffed, but, that makes no difference since we're always understaffed. It'd be like usual when you slack off, except you won't be there to slack off."

He shook his head, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, I'm forced to take time off; I'd rather be doing my damn job." He muttered then gave a slight smirk. "Perhaps I can use this time for something else."

"What do you mean by that? What else could you be doing with your time off, Sutcliff?"

Grell looked at him with a dark look in his two tone green eyes. "I can go demon hunting and get them back for what they did to me. It's not like anyone would do it for me, so I have to do it myself."

"You can't be serious."

"When have I not been serious about that sort of thing? After all, you worry too much about work to even bother doing anything to help me. I'll do it all myself."

William shook his head. "No, you'll get yourself killed."

"Since when have you cared about me living? I always thought you'd prefer me dead and out of your hair." He snorted then left to go in further to his house, not caring or paying attention to whether the other had followed or not.


	8. Chapter 8

After watching the red- head go further into the house, William debated on following him. However, the other's words struck him in a way that they never had before. He remained where he was, thinking of the other and what it meant for the words that came out. He quickly regained his own composure when the redhead came back, fully intent on leaving.

"Sutcliffe, it wouldn't be wise for you to go through with doing whatever it is you plan on doing." He said, knowing the use of the other's last name upset him, but couldn't do anything about it.

Grell stopped and looked over to the other, shaking his head. "Just stop it. Stop telling me what I should or shouldn't be doing." He replied, doing his best to keep his thoughts in line. He didn't want his true thoughts and feelings to surface, being he knew it'd be worthless. Instead, he glared at the other male. "My importance to you only matters when it comes to work, and nothing more." He said, picking up his death scythe. "If I am to die, so be it. At least, then I won't have to deal with this turmoil in my heart." He said, then left, slamming the door behind himself.

William watched the other leave the house then thought to himself. He thought the other had known how much he did mean, yet William had always been unable to say. He sighed, thinking back on the other's words, waiting. When he eventually felt the something wasn't right, he got up and left the house, creating a portal and stepping through.

Afterwards, he had his own scythe and trekked through the small forested area, heading to where he knew the Phantomhive household was located. He didn't know what to expect, but, he did find himself beginning to feel worried, though he thought of it as concern. He knew he should have stopped the other from his recklessness, but he didn't. Yes, he knew that Grell was one of the strongest reapers they had, but he also knew that the redhead wasn't performing at his peak either. Others were going to be a lot stronger while the other was quite weak.

William slowly followed along the path, stopping when he had noticed a few drops of crimson on said path. He sighed, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was as he moved once more, following the path once more, looking up when he had heard the sounds of a fight in the distance. He began to move quicker to where the sounds were present. He stopped when he arrived at the residence and jumped on top of it, watching the two fight. He first watched the redhead, familiar with the other's tactics. He seemed to have the upper hand, though; William remained to help in case the tables were turned.

He then shifted his attention to the demon butler that Grell was against and shook his head slightly, knowing that the other could change things at any point. However, he was surprised when the other didn't just yet, though William knew better than to think he wouldn't try something.

He shifted his attention to the redhead once more and decided to keep his gaze upon the redhead, watching the way he used his scythe, but especially the grin that the other was wearing. Even though he wouldn't admit it, it did alarm him somewhat. After awhile, he watched as Grell lost his footing and shook his head before attacking again, but what made William inwardly gasp was the fact that one minute Grell was up and fighting, the next, he was on the ground unconscious.

William thrust out his scythe when he saw Sebastian try to take advantage of the situation and came over. "Not today." He said then picked up the redhead and left before any more damage could be done.


End file.
